The Perfect Day
by rE-B0oT
Summary: In their embrace the world stopped still on its axis. For the two fairies there was no time, no wind, no rain. Their minds were finally at peace. In celebration of Valentines Day I present to you all The Perfect Day. This story is a one-shot about Cosmo and Wanda's special Valentines Day and the plans they have. Please no flames. Thanks and enjoy!


The Perfect Day

* * *

Chapter 1

POV: Cosmo and Wanda

Waking up extra early Wanda slowly made her way out of bed trying not to wake Cosmo. Putting on her new dress, she did her makeup, and combed her messy hair before putting it up in her signature swirl. Finally, ready she floated out of the house and onto the streets of Fairy World. Thinking about what she had planned for the day she entered FairyMart to pick up a valentines day card and a box of Cosmo's favorite chocolates.

Paying for the items she poof herself home and carefully set the chocolates and card on the table making sure Cosmo wouldn't have a hard time finding them. Heating the burner on the stove Wanda began to prepare pancakes, eggs, and bacon for Cosmo. Exiting the house once more Wanda had plans to make reservations at the Pointy Crown but knew it would take a while to make the reservations. She didn't want to drag Cosmo with her to wait in a boring line so she decided to let him sleep in while she made the reservations. She couldn't wait to spend the day with the man she loved.

I awoke to soft sheets, and a empty bed. Shedding myself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, my eyes were still shut as I pulled the covers closer to myself soaking in the warmth of the covers before letting my green eyes see the morning light. Smelling the sweet scent of blueberry pancakes I eventually got out of bed and stumbled over to my closet to get dressed. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen on the table sat a plate full of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Leaning against the plate was a pink and purple card, curiously I picked it up and open it to reveal a love letter.

 _"You said that my love wasn't like a new song, but like opening a book and finding a language you never knew existed. I want you to know that I feel the same way. Your love is something beautiful, meeting you is like an enigma. I don't know how you exist in this world yet somehow you do. So, let me tell you – I will always love you in body, mind, and soul. You are the trap I've been waiting to fall into my whole life, freedom from you would be like an infinite prison. I am the softness you seek and you are the cradle for my heart._

 _Love,_  
 _Wanda_

Reading the letter brought tears to Cosmo's eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful his wife was, and how lucky he was to have her all to himself. Wiping away the tears he laid the letter back down on the table and began to devour the greatest pancakes, bacon, and eggs ever made. He had always loved Wanda's cooking, her food was always perfect, and made with love. Licking his lips, he sat back into his chair patting the huge bulge on his stomach before letting out a small burp.

A few hours later Cosmo was watching TV and eating his chocolates in the den when he began to hear Wanda's soothing voice echo in his head.

 _"Cosmo, meet me at the Pointy Crown in 20 minutes. I'll see you soon my love."_

Quickly Cosmo floated up the stairs and back into his room. Looking around in his closet at the back he found his tuxedo he wore for special occasions and put it on. Making sure he put on cologne, deodorant, and did his hair Cosmo flashed a smile of satisfactory at the perfect image of him in the mirror. Making his way out the door Cosmo headed towards the Pointy Crown. But, before he got there he decided there was something else he needed to do.

The lighting was dim and the air was thick with the scents of many different foods. Filled with the chatter of many different people all around me, I began to feel claustrophobic. Approaching the check in desk I was greeted by the receptionist.

 _"Hi, welcome to the Pointy Crown, can I have a name please,"_ The receptionist questioned flashing a smile.

 _"Cosma,"_ Cosmo replied.

 _"Mr. Cosma right this way,"_ The receptionist replied leading Cosmo deeper into the restaurant.

In the back corner of the restaurant inside a booth sat Cosmo's wife. Stopping dead in his tracks he stared in awe at her perfect appearance. She wore the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. The lustrous, pearl-beaded fabric of the dress glinted, light reflecting from the restaurants glow. The dress draped past her toes, slightly drifting from her legs. Complimenting her perfect hour glass form. her hair was done in her signature swirl, and her skin was smooth and perfect. Looking up from the menu Wanda flashed a warm smile revealing her perfect angelic-white teeth that could rival the moon's perfect image.

 _"There you are Cosmo,"_ Wanda said getting up from her seat and giving her husband a kiss.

 _"You look beautiful Wanda,"_ Cosmo whispered into her ear.

 _"Thank you, your looking pretty handsome yourself"_ Wanda replied with a slight chuckle.

After looking over the menu for a couple of minutes Cosmo and Wanda were approached by a fairy waiter.

 _"Are you two ready to order?"_ The fairy waiter questioned.

 _"Yes, I think so,"_ Wanda replied looking back at the menu.

After finishing up the meals Cosmo and Wanda continued to talk about various things till they both decided it was time to leave. Paying the bill and tipping their waiter a reasonable tip they made their way out into the cool February air. As they floated down the streets of Fairy World holding each other's hand they made their way over to their favorite destination. They very spot Cosmo proposed to Wanda 10,000 years previously.

Through teary eyes Wanda watched the sun fall behind the horizon, painting the sky shades of red and pink. All the pain she felt, all the worries she had began to melt away as she huddled closer to her warm and loving husband.

 _"Do you see these colors Wanda?"_ Cosmo asked in his most comforting voice.

 _"They are symbols. Each showing you the good our love will bring."_

Wanda leaned forward, her warm breath in Cosmo's ear, then she begins to hum the song they used to sing in high-school. Cosmo's lips slowly creep into a grin. Wanda continued to hum until Cosmo took her into a bear hug and kiss her. Wanda was an expert on keeping his heart beating, without her he was sure his heart would simply stop.

In their embrace the world stopped still on its axis. For the two fairies there was no time, no wind, no rain. Their minds were finally at peace. Their love was pure, unselfish, undemanding, and free. This was the love they always knew they had. A love that was to be cherished for life. As they held each other not wanting the moment to end they shared one final kiss to end the perfect day.

* * *

 **A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!**

 **A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this story!**

 **A/N: Have a good Valentines Day! Be safe out there!**

 **A/N: Till next time guys.**

* * *

 _The Perfect Day / rE-B0oT_


End file.
